The High School Years
by darknessistheheart
Summary: A new girls come to Inuyasha and Kikyo's school. Can she deal with her lost friends and make new ones. Xover InuyashaXDevilMayCryXSome Made up KikXInu DanteXOC and many others Some made up characters too yay!
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: This story has a mix of characters so sorry if you get confused.

Chapter 1: Welcome

"Musume that's enough you come out of there right now!" Towa said.to his daughter grabbing her slim waist he tried to pull her out of the limo.

"No! I want to go back to my old school!" his daughter said.

"Aine listen to your father." Chicho said trying to pry Aine's hands from the seat.

"No!" Aine said sobbing gribbing the seat tighter.

"Here otosan I'll get her." Atsuro said tickling Aine causing her to lose her grib and be pulled from the car black bangs covered her grey tear fulled eyes.

"I don't wanna go to boarding school I want to go back to my school!" Aine said kicking and squirming.

"Sorry sweety you failed one too many times." Towa said handing Aine to Atsuro who held her.

"We'll bring you home on Christmas." Towa said kissing Aine's head.

"Chichiue take me home onegai I wanna go home." Aine said reaching out for Towa who pulled back.

"Sorry musume you're staying here for school." he said climbing into the back seat.

"I'll miss you Aine don't worry you'll be okay." Chicho said wipping away a tear.

"Kassan onegai nu leave me here." Aine said. "Chicho let's go." Towa said. Looking at her daughter again Chicho broke into tearsand climbed into the car. Watching in disbelief Aine sobbed as the casr disappeared over the horzin.

"Imouto you can"t stasy out here crying all day come on." Atsuro said throwing Aine over his shoulder he picked up Aine's and his suitcase and walked into the school.

"Chichiue leave me lone." Aine said. "I wanted to stay at my old school not come to this freak of a school." she whined. Sighing Atsuro continued onto the room where Aine would stay knocking on the door Atsuro waited as Kikyo opened the door.

"May I help you?" Kikyo asked.

"I need to drop off the new member of this dorm here." Atsuro said bouncing Aine on his shoulder.

"Nisan stop it." Aine said sniffling.

"Oh my is she well?" Kikyo asked exmaning Aine.

"No not really. My parents kinda took her from the school she's used to and sent her here." Atsuro explained.

"I see." Kikyo said "Oi Amane, Sakuya, Mayia come here come meet are new roommate." Kikyo said. Opening the door wider. One of the girls had blue hair and sea blue eyes, Another had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and the last had dark purple with light purple eyes.

"This is Amane," Kikyo said pointing to the blue haired girl.

"This is Sakuya." Kikyo said pointing to the light brown haired girl with hazel eyes.

"And this is Mayia." Kikyo said pointing to the purple haired girl.

"This is Aine Aizawa." Atsuro said setting Aine on the gorund in front of the group of girls.

"WELCOME!!" They cheered smiling brightly

End Chapter

RNR PLEASE!!! ANE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. UhOh Trouble

Disclaimer: Hey I'm back I didnt kno whether you guys liked the story or not but here we go

Chapter 2: Uh-Oh Trouble

Looking from one girl to the other Aine tryingto memerize the faces with the names. "Lunch is in an hour imouto will you take her to the dinning hall then?" Atsuro asked.

Nodding Sakuya pulled Aine in smiling she said. "You can sleep here." She pointed to a red canopy bed. Look across from her Aine noticed Maiya sitting on her bed which was a black canopy.

"Mine and Kikyo's room is across the living room." Sakuya said. "Oh and Maiya-pi be nice to Aine." she added walking out the room.

Looking over at Aine Maiya walked over to her and asked. "Want me to help you unpack?" Nodding Aine set her suitcase on her bed. Once they finished Maiya led Aine out the doom and downstairs to the large dinning hall.

Getting their food Maiya led Aine to the far corner of the hall to a table. Aine sat eatting her tuckey sandwich until a pair of hands slamed on the table. Looking up Aine eyes met the eyes of a tall boy. His white hair nearly covered the eyes.

"I swear you guys never have anything better to do then bother us?" Maiya complained waving her hand in annoyance.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend?"asked the tallest of the group his long white hair and silver eyes burned into Sakuya's.

"Nope don't need her talking to you asses." Maiya answered.

"Now now Maiya is that anyway to talk to someone you haven't seen for a year?" said a boy with orange hair and green eyes.

"Now Loki why don't you go do something useful for a change take Sephiroth with you if he stares at Sakuya any longer his eyes won't close." Maiya joked.

Smiling Aine giggled. "Well that was a lovely sound." said the boy white hair.

"Don't flatter yourself Dante." Loki said.

"Whatever." Dante said.

"Come on guys lets grap some lunch." Inu-yasha said leading the group away.

"Who are they?" Aine asked Maiya

"Those are the supposed bad boys here. The short white is Dante the long white is Sephiroth the orange is Loki and the silver is Inu-yasha." Maiya explained.

"Dante?" Aine asked.

"Oh don't fall for them they'll break your heart." Maiya said. Nodding her head Aine continued eatting her sandwich. After lunch Aine and Maiya started the walk back to the dorm.

"Hey sexy!" Mayu called running up to Maiya he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spinning her.

"Oi put me down Mayu no baka." Maiya said squealing.

Blinking Aine said. "You put her down."

"Or what song bird?" came a voice from behind Aine turning around Aine's eyes met a pair of blue eyes.

"Or I'll tell headmaster." AIne warned.

"Woo...I like that fire." Kotaru said smiling looking Aine over turning in a circle around her slowly.

"Why don't you take a picture." Aine said moving to step around Kotaru.

"Oi Mayu, Kotaru don't you got anything better to do then pick on girls?" came Dante's voice from down the hall.

"Well Dante you seem to be alone." Kotaru said stepping in front of Dante.

"He's never alone Kotaru." Loki said stepping around the corner Inu-yasha and Sephiroth close behind.

"We'll be back for you Dante.." Mauya said turning and running the other way knocking Aine and Maiya to the floor. Walking to Aine Dante reached down to help her up.

Taking Dante's hand Aine was pulled up. "Thank you Dante." she said.

"You're welcome." Dante said.

"Maiya-pi you ok?" Aine asked looking Maiya over.

"Hai Thanks Ai-chan." Maiya saids dusting off her jeans.

"That was pretty dumb of them huh?" Aine asked.

"Hai don't mind them they're just two bakas," Maiya started. "So why are you guys staking us?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to get Aine into my bed." Dante said and chuckled.

Aine looked at Maiya with wide eyes. "He's joikg right?" she asked.

"No I'm crazy about you." Dante said pushing Aine against the wall he started to kiss her neck

END CHAPTER RNR

Tell me what you thing


	3. New Found Feelings And Projects

Disclaimer: Wow the last time I wrote I left a steamy cliff hanger but let's continue shall we

Chapter 3: New Found Feelings And Projects

Trembling Aine tried to push Dante off of her. "S-stop." she said squirming.

"I think she likes it she's turning bright red." Loki said.

"Would you guys stop picking on Aine she's new." Maiya said

Smirking and stepping back Dante turned to Loki. "I only wanted to learn her name." he said grinning.

"You could of asked asking is the best way to do anything." Maiya said.

"I like making things hard for others." Dante said smiling at Aine as he walked away.

"He's weird," Maiya said looking at Aine whoo was still blushing red. "You like him?" she asked

"No not really, He's charming though." Aine answered.

"You didn't do alot of squirming when he had you against the wall." Maiya said.

"Well I was um...taken by surprise!" Aine said.

"Highly doubted." Maiya said leading Aine away from the mess hall and to their room. Once there they saw Saukya sitting on the couch a book in her hands

"What you reading Sa-chan?" Aine asked.

"Oh nothing." Sakuya said hiding the leather book.Shrugging her shoulders Aine walked into her and Maiya's room.

"Oi I think Ai-chan likes Dante." Maiya said to Sakuya.

"Why? Did you catch her glancing? Blushing? Flirting?" Sakuya asked.

"No but listen Dante had Ai-chan up against the wall nibbling on her neck and she didn't even fight him." Maiya said.

"Oh...hm...she could of been surprised." Maiya said.

"If someone was shock or surprised she wouldn't of rolled her head back of blush for that matter." Maiya said.

"So you think Ai-chan likes Dante?" Maiya asked.

"Not think I know she does it's like I have a feeling in my stomach telling me she does." Maiya said.

"So you want to play cupid?" Sakuya whispered.

"Yea and they'll never know. Now let's call Loki and let him in on this he and Dante had been good friends we'll see what we can dig up." Maiya said runningto her cell phone. After telling Loki of her plan he agreed chuckling,

"Okay first we got to get those two alone." Maiya said

"No worries I'll make it so they end up parteners in the baby sack project." Loki said.

"I'm counting on you Loki." Maiya said.

"Aye Aye leave it to me I'll talk to you later." Loki said.

Hanging up the phone Maiya nodded to Sakuya who grinned. "Great now all we have to do is wait." she said.

"Until tomorrow." Maiya said.

The next morning in health Aineand Maiya sat up front talking about the sacks of flour in front of the class. "Okay ladies and jets your project will be to take care of this flour sack as though it was your baby, Now I shall assgin partners let's see Loki your with Maiya, Kikyo got Inu-yasha, umm...I don't remember this but oh well give him a good grade, Aine you're with Dante." The teacher said.

Blinking surprised Aine couldn't believe her ears. 'Of all people Dante?' she said to herself. Looking at Dante who smirked and winked. Mouth open half way Aine turned to face front and laided her head on the desk. After class Aine walked up front and collected the flour sack turning she bumped into Dante who grinnedand wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"So how's my koishii and musuko today?" he asked smiling.

Blinking surprised for a minute Aine sighed and said. "Fine where going to the mess hall for lunch."

"Why not have a picnicoutside it's a nice day and I'm sure musuko will enjoy it." Dante said. Finally knowing she met defeat Aine agreed.

Taking the flour sack from Aine Dante raised it over his head. "Hey be careful that's my grade you're lifting." Aine warned.

"I know koishii my musuko's tough." Dante said smiling at Aine and kissing her cheek. Looking up at Dante Aine walked ahead of him staring up at the ceiling.

Smiling Dante's eyes slowly trailed down Aine's backside all the way down to the curve of her butt. "You know your mom has a fine ass." he said to the sack which giggled a response.

Turning around Aine looked at the baby surprised. "I guess it's more high tech this year." Dante said.

Blinking Aine turned back around and to the court yard. Pulling his bag off his shoulders Dante handed the sack to Aine and set up a large blanket on the floor.

"You can sit down now koishii." Dante said sitting on the blanket. Sitting in the farest corner of the blanket Aine set down the sack. Going into his bag Dante pulled out a container of fried chicken, potato salad and french fries. He also pulled out paper platesand set them in front of him.

"If you want to eat you'll have to move closer than that." Dante said. Tucking her legs under her AIne crawled towards the fodd sitting in front of it she watched Dante open the paper plater and hand ont to her. Taking the playe Aine watched as Dante set two drumsticks potato salad as well as french fries on her plate.

Settling down Aine begon to eat the food given to her. After lunch Aine sat her legs stretched out as Dante put the empty containers in his bag. Stretching out his arms Dante laid his head on Aine's lap and closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

"You can't go to sleep wake up. "AIne said suffling. Rolling over Dante turned so his face was burried in her small stomach. Suddenly surprised by Dante's action Aine squirmed to get free. Grinning Dante settled more fully against her. Sighing in defeat Aine started to stroke Dante's hair looking at the flour sack next to her.

Aine sighed. 'This is gonna be a long two weeks.' she told herself. laying down she watched as Dante wrapped her arms around her waist and laid his head on her breasts against protests. Sighing happily content where he was Dante nuzzled in deeper and inhaled. Looking up at the clouds Aine sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep. In the distance Maiya and Loki stood behind a pillar a camera in AIne's hand. Poniting the camera a tAine and Dante taking at least three pictures Maiya and Loki disappeared.

Looking up at Aine Dante grinned. "Maybe I'll let you sleep a little while longer." he said raising up he puled Aine into his arms and held her closely while she slept. Sighing Aine burried her face in Dante's chest. 'All I have to do is a little flirting and she'll be all mine.' Dante said to himself. 'This will be fun.' he added.

END CHAPTER!!!!!! RNR

Tell me what you thing


	4. New Faces And Mess Hall

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't upated lots of things to do ok next chapter

Chapter 4: New Face And Mess Hell

Later when the last bell of the day rung Aine woke up still in Dante's arms. Looking down at her he grinned. "Well you're finally up." Dante said

Sitting up AIne looked around her. "We still out here? How long was I asleep for?" she questioned.

"It's almost sunset." Dante answered.

"Damn I missed allof my classes." Aine said looking at the sack which made smallsnoring noises.

"Yea it's asleep I fed it and it fell asleep." Dante said smiling at Aine's shocked expression.

"So who should take it tonight?" Aine asked.

"How about we share you can stay in my room and we'll both take care of the baby and enterain each other." Dante said.

"I guess I'll take him tonight." Aine said standing up she watched as Dante folded the blanket. Placing everything into the backpack Dante turned to Aine.

"I'll walk you to your room." he said. Nodding her head Aine led the way up to her dorm. Turning around Aine looked at Dante her eyes twickling in the dim light.

"Hey we should this again soon." Dante said.

Blinking Aine blushed. "I guess." she said.

Smiling Dante kissed the flour sack and then Aine's cheek. "Good night love and son." he said turning on his heel Dante walked up the hall to his room and winked before going in. Turning to her door Aine opened it and walked to her room. Maiya sat on her bed brushing the wig on her flour sack.

"So I guess your's a girl?" AIne asked.

"Yea what's yours?" Maiya asked.

"A boy Dante wantedit to be." AIne answered.

"You have a choice in it too you know." Maiya said.

"Yea but I dont mind having a boy." Aine said.

"That's real sweet of you Ai-chan." Maiya said laying on her bed.

Laying on her bed Aine mumbled. "I think it's sweet what he did." Closing her eyes Aine drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Aine woke up and blinked yawning she rolled out of bed picking up the flour sack Aine took a shower and dressed. Stepping out the room with her bookbag on her back Aine walked down the hallway when suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Good morning angel." Dante smooth voice whispered in Aine's ear stopping her squirming

"You scared me." Aine said

"That was the point angel." Dante said smiling.

"That's not funny." Aine said.

"Of course not." Dante said still snickering.

"You're still laughing at me." Aine said hitting Dante's shoulder. Chuckling Dante held his arm laughing as he walked down the hallway Aine trialed alongand sighed as Dante clutched his arm and wobbled down the hall.

"That hurt angel." Dante said.

"You big baby." Aine said still holding the flour sack, Wrilling around Dante trapped Aine within his grasp smiling he kissed the tip of her nose.

"My angel." Dante said as he turned on his heel.

"Hey Dante get back here I never agreed to that!" Aine said running after Dante.

"Who said you had a say in it?" Dante said running. From behind a pillar Maiya stood camera pressed against her chest and Loki pressed against her backside.

"He knows we're here." Loki warned.

"How do you know?" Maiya asked.

"He told me yesterday if we keep following him he will tell the headmaster of our earsdropping," Maiya said. "What's the worset that can happen?" she said.

"We could both end up cuffed together." Loki said.

Trembling at the thought Maiya said. "We'll just need to be more careful and with a bigger lens and zoom." Sighingin defeat Loki got up and grabbed Maiya's hand and led her to their classroom. Sitting in the mess hall after morning lessons Dante and Aine looked at the flour sac. Pulling out a short black hair placed it on the sacs head. Taking out a sharpie black marker. Dante drew a set of eyes on the baby as well as a nose and a mouth.

Smiling he turned it towards Aine. "Oh god no." she whined the baby had the same preverted smile as Dante.

"What's wrong he's adorable." Dante said pulling Aine to him and holding her tightly.

"You know Ainewe're just gonna end up together anyway," Dante said whispering in Aine's ear. Blushing deep red Aine looked away from Dante. "What's wrong with my angel." Dante asked turning Aine's chin to look at him.

"Nothing let go." Aine said trying to pull her chin free from Dante's hand.

"Wait a minute Aine." Dante said and kissesd Aine's cheek before letting her go.

End Chapter

RNR!!!!!!!!!


	5. First date

Disclaimer: guess whose back and ready to write some more

Chapter 5: First Date

Blinking Aine looked up at Dante as though he had seven heads. "Is there something on my face?" he asked smiling.

"If there was don't you think I would of said something about it?" Aine asked.

"Can't be sure you would most likely leave it there just so I can make a fool of myself." Dante said snickering.

Smiling Aine took the flour sac from Dante and rolled her eyes. "How come it has to be a boy why couldn't it be a girl?" she asked.

"Because girls are too much of an annoyance." Dante said chuckling.

"Oh so now we are a bother?" Aine asked standing up from the table.

"I never said that it's just when you are babies thats annoying." Dante said standing up also grabbing Aine's books before she could.

Sighing in relief Aine looked up at Dante. "So now it's a problem when we're babies and don't know anything of the world?" she asked.

"Please angel can we not talk about I do not wish to dicuss this," Dante said wrapping his right arm around Aine and drawing her closer to him in a protective way. "Where do you wish to go princess?" he asked.

"Dante are we on an island or something?" Aine questioned.

"No not really there's a town near by where students are allowed to go if they have no studies," Dante answered. "The guys and us go when we have nothing to do would you like to go?" he asked.

"Would you take me?" Aine asked slightly excited about the idea.

"If I get payment for it." Dante answered.

"And may I ask what that payment is?" Aine asked.

"Yes you may." Dante said smiling

"Okay what is it?" Aine asked.

"A date it must be as though we're on a date." Dante said.

Blushing slightly red Aine looked down at her feet and then back at Dante. "Okay." she answered

Smiling Dante hugged Aine close. "So we gonna bring the baby?" he asked.

"Um..should we?" Aine asked.

"Can we not? what about you're brother can you leave it with him?" Dante asked.

"I don't know if he will do it for me." Aine said.

"There's no harm in asking." Dante said.

Nodding Aine walked to where he brother sat. "Nisan?" she called.

Looking up Atsuro smiled and said. "Hai imouto."

"Onegai can you look after my project I wanna go to the town." Aine asked.

"Imouto that is your project you should watch it youself." Atsuro said.

"Onegai nisan!!!" Aine begged.

"Hai hai I'll do it stop begging already." Atsuro said taking the sac from Aine.

Smiling happily Aine wrapped her arms around Atsuro and hugged him. "Domo Nisan!" she said then ran off.

Once reaching Dante Aine looked up at him happily. "Let's go." she said.

"I see you're bother has decide to take the burden off of you shoulders for now." Dante said taking Aine's hand.

"Hai." Aine said leading the way out of the mess hall and they started the long walk to town. Upon reaching the town Dante took Aine in a number of stores.

"Dante look at this." Aine said pointing to a ring in a display case.

"That's really pretty would you like to have it?" Dante questioned.

"It is much too expensive." Aine said.

"Nothing I can't afford." Dante said.

"But-" Aine started but it was too late Dante had already entered the store and begun to make the order.

Running into the store Aine hearded the man said. "I need the size for the ring."

Grabbing Aine's hand Dante gave the guy her ring finger. "I want it for this finger." he said.

Measuring Aine's finger the guys smiled and started the process of getting the ring the right size. "Dante it's too expensive." she said.

"Anything my angel wants is not expensive at all for her love I'd give the world." Dante said pulling Aine into the circle of his arms.

Blushing bright red Aine burried her face in her chest her ears opened as she heard the guy come up to them and gave Dante the price Aine trembled at the number or zeros. Giving the man the money to pay for it Dante took the ring in his hand picking up Aine's hand Dante put the ring on her ring finger.

Pulling her face out from Dante's chest Aine looked at the ring that was on her finger blinking back tears Aine looked up at Dante who smiled brightly at her wrapping arms around him Aine stood on tip toes and placed a warm kiss on Dante's lips

Surpirsed for a minute Dante wrapped his arms around Aine's waist lifting her off the floor he spun her watching as she pulled away and giggled holding on tightly to him. "Come let's go back to school." he said.

"Yes let's go." Aine agreed and led Dante out of the store as Dante waved back to the store keeper and walked out with Aine.

End Chapter

RNR if u wanna see the ring go to this link 


	6. Whats everyone going to say

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I'm still going u think I'd start complaining about writer's cramp LOL

Chapter 6: What's everyone going to say

Walking back to the school Aine glanced at Dante before looking back down at her feet blushing a light red hoping Dante wouldn't notice. Stopping infront of Aine Dante hooked his finger under her chin he lifted her head so that hs could look into her eyes.

"Why you blushing so hard?" he asked lowering his face to Aine's who turn three shades of red.

"Dante?" Aine asked when Dante placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yea angel?" Dante asked looking at Aine with a question look on his face.

"Well we need to go and pick up the sac." Aine said looking away from Dante.

"Right you are right angel." Dante said wrapping his left arm around Aine's shoulders and pulling her close. Glancing up at Dante Aine looked down once more.

'How can I not be happy with him he makes me feel important.' Aine told herself.

"Angel where would your brother be right now?" Dante asked Aine shaking her a little bit to snap her out of her day dream.

"Huh? Oh maybe he's in his room." Aine said leading the way to Atsuro's room.

"So who are your brother's roommates?" Dante asked.

"I'm not very sure I never seen any of Atsuro's friends." Aine answered causing Dante to stop in his tracks.

"You never met any of your brother's friends?" he asked. "And you're about to go knocking on his door like a queen." Dante asked.

"As princess of the sea world I demand enterance if I need it." Aine said still walking to Atsuro's door and knocking on it.

Tapping her foot Aine folded her arms over her chest; Loud music could be heard from the other side of the door. Opening the door slightly Atsuro peeked out. "Oh imouto...hi." he greeted.

"Nisan you better not be having a party I'll go to head master right now." Aine said.

"Oh imouto why do you have to ruin all my fun?" Atsuro asked pouting.

"The same reason you always ruin my fun." Aine said.

"So you're saying you ruin my fun cause it is fun?" Atsuro asked then laughed at his joke.

Rolling her eyes Aine glared at Atsuro when a voice came up behind Atsuro. "Oi Atsuro whose at the door?" A man with long white hair gold eyes a four purple scars two on each cheek.

"Oh its only my imouto Sesshomaru." Atsuro answered rolling his head so that his red hair brushed out from in front of his red eyes.

Sighing in annoyance Aine glared up at Atsuro "Can you give me back my project?" she asked or rather demanded.

"Ok hai hai don't get you pantys in a twist." Atsuro said walking away from the door leaving Sesshomaru to stand graud.

"So what's your name I didn't know Atsuro had a baby sister." Sesshomaru said trying to my conversation.

"My name is Aine." Aine answered smiling up at Sesshomaru.

"And what about him is he with you?" Sesshomaru asked looking behind Aine to see Dante standing there.

"Hai his name is Dante don't worry about him he's the father of our project." Aine answered.

"Oh really then congrats oh and by the way tell Inu-yasha I said that his training is tomorrow in the court yard." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah sure." Dante said looking up when Atsuro walked back into the door handing Aine the little sac which was giggling.

Smiling her burden and held it close. "Domo nisan." she said taking Dante's hand and leding him away from Atsuro's door.

"Welcome imouto." Atsuro said smiling and closing the door behind him. Walking down the halls Aine looked up at Dante.

"You didn't say much back there." Aine said looking up at Dante.

Blinking a few times Dante looked at Aine and smiled. "I show respect to my role model." he answered.

"Whose your role model? Surely not Atsuro." Aine said.

"Yeah I respect Atsuro a great deal besides the fact of him being the leader of our skateborad team his is also a great skater and a good friend." Dante answered puffing out his chest with pride.

"You give him too much credit then he's worth." Aine said walking ahead of Dante.

When Dante finally noticed that how far ahead Aine was he ran to catch up with her. "Is he such a bad choice?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to say that I'm just saying that there's certain jobs Atsuro is good at and a role model isn't one of them." Aine answered looking at Dante grinning at the thought of her brother finding out someone would consider him a role model.

"Hmm...well that doesnt matter he's my role model and thats okay with me." Dante said wrapping his arm around Aine's shoulder. "Now to a more intersting topic you." he said nuzzling his face in Aine's neck.

Blushing a bright red Aine moved to pull away from Dante but he just wrapped his arms around her more. "Come on don't be shy I wanna get to know you more and I wanna be more then friends." he said looking down at Aine looking in her eyes.

"Those are some real deep thoughts. Too deep for your shallow mind." Aine said giggling.

"That hurts angel that really did." Dante said placing his hand over his heart and clutching it as though he was in pain.

Giggling happily Aine looked at Dante and smiled happily when she smiled at him. "You're such a clown." she said.

"But yet you still love me." Dante said.

"Yeah thats true." Aine said without much thought.

"What was that?" Dante asked looking into Aine's eyes.

Blinking noticing her mistake Aine looked away from Dante blushing deep red. "Nothing." she said.

"Bullshit I heard that." Dante said pulling Aine towards him raising her head up with her chin looking deep into her eyes before closing his eyes and placing a warm kiss on her pouty lips.

RNR!!!

What happens next? What's Aine's reaction? Find out Next Chapter LOVE U


	7. He Can't Hurt Us It'll Be You And Me

Disclaimer: Hey I'm back again and theres no school today cuz of a snow day yay!!!!!

Chapter 7: He Can't Hurt Us It'll Be You And Me

Finally pulling away Dante looked down at Aine then stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful." he said smiling. Blinking surpirsed Aine turn her eyes down to look down at the floor.

"Aww...don't look down you got the prettist gray eyes let them show." Dante said moving his head so Aine's eyes met his.

"Stop teasing me." Aine said stepping out of Dante's arms.

"But you're so cute when you blush." Dante said smiling at Aine as he blush turned even brighter then before.

"I should get to my room I bet everyone is swondering what happened to me." Aine said leading the way to her dorm

"Aww...angel don't be like that it makes it seem like you're mad at me," Dante said walking faster to catch up with Aine. "You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"No unless I have a reason to be." Aine answered looking up at Dante waiting to see if he'd give her a reason to be mad.

Laughing Dante hugged Aine. "No no there's no reason for you to be mad at me." he said smiling at Aine.

Aine couldn't help but smile back. Eyes widening Dante looked ahead of him to see Kotaru and Mayu standing in front of them not too far ahead. Pulling Aine behind him Dante stood in front of her in a protective way. "What do you want you butthead?" he demanded.

"We didn't come to see you Dante I came to see Aine." Kotaru said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"May I ask what you have come to see me for?" Aine asked looking over Dante's Shoulder glaring hard at Kotaru remembering what happened the frist day she arrived.

"I just wanted to ask you a simple question." Kotaru said.

"You may ask from where you stand." Aine said ducking back down behind Dante leaning her head against his chest.

"Go out with me?" Kotaru said.

"No." Aine answered.

"And why the hell not?" Kotaru asked.

"Cause I hate you no wait hate is too soft I loathe you." Aine answered.

"Oh Aine there's no need for such a strong word that hurts very much my little angel." Kotaru said holding his heart as though it ached very much.

"Get over yourself Kotaru she'll never be yours beside she found someone else she wants to be with and its not you." Dante said.

"Yes that's true and they mean very much to me." Aine said looking over Dante's shoulder once more.

"Oh yeah then who is it?" Kotaru asked glaring hard at Aine.

"It's Dante!" Aine yelled but covered her mouth noticing her mistake at last.

"Is that true Dante?" Kotaru asked.

"Yes it is she's mmine you're gonna need to find someone else to stalk now and it's not gonna be Aine." Dante said wrapping a protective arm around Aine and drew her near.

"Is that so? We shall see now won't we," Kotaru said turning on his heel and storming down the hallway.

Sighing in relief Dante pulled Aine out from behind him and held her close. "Aine there was no need to lie to him about our relationship angel you don't know how that felt to me when you told him you where mine." he said hugging Aine close.

Nuzzling her face into Dante's chest Aine breathed in his scent. "What if I wasn't laying?" she asked not daring to look up in Dante's eyes.

"Aine? Princess you serious?" Dante asked looking down at Aine who still had her face burried in his chest.

Nodding her head Aine looked up at Dante and then to the side hiding a blush over her face.

"Oh Aine!!" Dante said pulling Aine to him and hugging her close and spinning her in a circle. "You made me so Happy Aine." he added pulling her to him once more.

Smiling Aine wrapped her arms around Dante and held him. "I was hopeing you would agree to going out with me." she said smiling at Dante.

"Hell yeah I will You bet and since the schools having a dance soon we should go together what do you think?" Dante asked.

Nodding her head Aine pulled aways from Dante taking his hand she lead him up the stairs to her dorm turning around she looked at him. "So now its me and you right?" she asked.

"Yeah me and You together." Dante said leaning down he moved toward Aine and lightly pressed their lips together kissing softly staring into each others eyes before Dante deepened the kiss causing Aine to close her eyes in pleasure.

Pulling away Dante kissed Aine's closed eyes and stood up his true height. "Angel promise you won't show me the dress you'll wear to the dance please." he said.

"I promise Dante." Aine said.

Turning the leave Dante looked over his shoulder before saying. "He won't hurt us it'll be you and me always angel."

Blushing a bright red Aine watched Dante leave before opening her door and stepping into her room where a flashlight was shined on her. "And where have you been?" A soft voice demanded.

RNR!!!!!!!!!!

Find out who cought Aine in her sneak in and what they'll do when they find out what happened between her and Dante!!!


	8. 1000 Words

Disclaimer: Yay next chapter!!! I can see it playin in my head!!! Let's start!!! 1000 words I love that song and I dedicate it to my papi JC.

Chapter 7: 1000 Words

Turning around ever so slowly Aine looked at the glare of the flashlight "Oh Mai-chan u scared me!" she exclaimed turning on the living room light.

"So where you been?" Maiya asked turning off the flashlight

"I been with Dante." Aine answered blushing.

"Well what happened?" Maiya asked.

"Well he kinda asked me to...go out with him." Aine answered looking away from Maiya and down at her feet hiding her blush.

"Oh my...he did really?!" Maiya demanded taking Aine's hands in heres and smiling at her brightly. Nodding Aine watched as Maiya jumped around the room happily. "That's wonderful Ai-chan!! Oh my it's great news!"

"You really think so?" Aine asked looking at Maiya questioningly.

"Oh yes that is such wonderful news Oh god I never been so happy for some one in my life." Maiya said.

"Thank you Mai-chan but I think it's about time we go to bed I mean it is getting late." Aine said leading the happy Maiya to there room.

Pulling her sheets back Aine changed and climbed into bed. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes Aine rolled over and closed her eyes falling into a dreamless like sleep.

Next morning Aine was woken up by the bright sun shinning in through the window blinking a few times she rolled over and jumped when she saw that Dante was laying next to her.

"Dante! what are you doing here?" Aine asked.

"Morning my sweety I'm glad to see that you are awake." Dante said looking at Aine with happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah well good morning to you to." Aine said smiling at Dante.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you smile at me Aine!!!" Dante said smiling and hugging Aine tightly.

"Dante I can't breathe loosen up a pit!" Aine said struggling with her breathing.

Nodding Dante let his hold losen enough for Aine to wiggle around. "So who let you in?" Aine asked.

"Maiya it was very nice of her." Dante said smiling.

"Now I can't tell either to be mad at her or be glad that you're here." Aine said rolling out from under the covers and moving toward her chest full of clothes.

"So how long you planning to take to get dressed there's alot of other things we need to do besides staying in this crowded drom." Dante said smiling staring as Aine walked to her chest of clothes.

"I can't decide weither or not to kill you." Aine said smiling a wicked grin.

"Only me what about Maiya?" Dante asked.

"Oh yes I'll get her later for her foolishness." Aine said.

"That's not nice to say about you're friend." Dante said smiling.

"Yeah I know but sometimes you and her can get to be a real pain in the ass." Aine said looking over at Dante still smiling.

Snickering Dante walked over to Aine and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what are the plains tody my angel?" he whispered in Aine's ear stroking her arms lovingly.

"I don't know really what do you suggest?" Aine asked looking up at Dante with a grin on her face.

"Well we could go to the mall in the village and watch a movie. What do you think?" Dante suggested.

"Well it's better than doing nothing. Do you think we should bring Mai-chan and Loki-kun?" Aine asked.

Snickering evilly Dante nodded. "Yeah let's talk them into coming." he said chuckling.

"Dante what are you planning?" Aine asked.

"You'll see angel go now and talk to your friend and I'll call mine at this very moment." Dante said pushing Aine from her room and into the living room where Maiya sat playing Kingdom Hearts 2 again.

"Hey Mai-chan you wanna go to the movies?" Aine asked.

"Will it get me out of this room?" Maiya asked.

"Sure besides Kikyo said she was calling Inu-kun over to have there own speacial movie night by themselves." Aine said smiling when Maiya jumped up and saved her game quickly shutting it off and walking over to Aine with a smile on her face.

"Let's get outta here." Maiya said walking over to the door.

When Dante walked out of her room Aine nodded to him watching as a grin shinned brightly on his face. "Let's go." Aine said smiling and leading the way out the door. Smiling Maiya grinned and pushed Aine from the door sticking her tongue out and walked into Loki.

"Wooow be careful Maiya you'll hurt yourself." Loki said smiling as he helped Maiya up.

"I'm fine I can stand on my own." Maiya said pushing herself off of Loki's chest.

Smiling Loki grinned so whose ready to go to the movies?" Loki asked grinning.

"Yeah let's hit it." Dante said wrapping a protective arm around Aine's shoulder pulling her to him.

Smiling Loki led Maiya by the hand to the city showing her all of her favorite stores that he enjoyed visiting. Upon reaching the movie theaters Aine and Maiy found a Karaoke machine pulling the guys into the room they paid to play one song.

1000 Words

(Aine)  
I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

(Maiya)  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

(Aine)  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

(Both)  
'Cause a Thousand words  
Called out Through the Ages  
They'll Fly to you  
Even Though I can see  
I Know That Reaching you  
Suspended on Silver Wings

Oh a Thousand Words  
A Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever...

(Guitar Solo)

Maiya (Aine)  
Oh a Thousand Words (A Thousand Words)  
Have Never been spoken (Oh Yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home (carry you home)  
Come back into my arms  
Suspended on Silver Wings (On Silver Wings)

Aine (Maiya)  
And a thousand words (oohh)  
Called out through the ages called through the ages  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Making all of your lonely years to only days (only days)  
They'll hold you forever...

(Both)  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh

A Thousand Words...

When the song finally ended Dante walked onto the Karoke Machine and pulled Aine into his arms and kissed her lovingly and deeply.

Smiling Loki moved toward Maiya and helped her down and stroked her hand. "You sing beautifully was that song for me?" Loki asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Maiya smiled and said. "A thousand words." and kissed his cheek before she was pulled into his arms for a deeper kiss.

RNR!!!  
That was the quietist and most likey the shortest or the longest chapter ever hey if you want more tell me what you think?!!!!


	9. Is This Real?

Disclaimer: Hey I'm back and I'm ready to give you MORE!!! YAY!!!

Chapter 9:

"That's about the cutest thing I ever did see in my life." Aine said smiling at Maiya who nuzzled Loki while they walked into an empty theater.

"No I know something that's cuter then that." Dante said nuzzling Aine's cheek.

"Oh stop it you!" Aine demanded giggling.

"You're so cruel to me Aine!" Dante said dramatically.

"Yeah Okay." Aine said sighing as she looked over at Dante.

Smiling Dante pulled Aine closer and smiled when she blinked in confusion at him. But then noticed a group of guys moving to walk into the theater as well. Watching Dante with a look of anger wishing they were him. Smiling Aine moved closer to Dante to allow the boys to pass ahead of her causing her body to rub against his she was awarded with a groan in her ear.

"You're such a tease Aine." he said breathing on Aine's ear.

"And what's your point?" Aine asked smiling.

"Nothing I'm gonna try and prove." Dante said moving a slight distance from her.

When they finally got into the theater Maiya waved them over to two seats that she and Loki saved from them. Once reaching their seats Aine and Dante sat down smiling at Maiya and Loki. "I hope this was worth the money and time." Loki said wrapping his arm around Maiya's shoulder and pulling her close.

"If this is a waste of money I wan a refund." Dante said annoyed.

"Oh guys calm down and watch the movie." Aine said looking at the screen.

"God I love this girl!" Dante yelled hugging Aine tight.

"Shush!" Aine demanded looking at the screen and making a shh sound.

Nodding his head Dante looked up at the screen and remained slightly until the movie had ended and everyone was clapping there hands. "Well I guess it was alright not so bad." Dante said smiling.

"I didn't like it I hate horror." Aine said looking over at Dante with much sorrow in her eyes.

"Well its okay next time we'll let you pick the movie okay love?" Dante said wrapping his arms around Aine's shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Aww... would you two get a room." Loki said smiling.

"Well hey we can share a hotel room." Dante said.

Eyes widened Aine looked at Dante as if he was crazy. "Is your brain in there or did you lose it in the theater?" she asked looking confused.

"No I'm pretty sure that it's in there somewhere." Dante answered smiling at Aine.

"Damn we need to get like they are." Loki said squeezing Maiya close.

"It will take a few minutes." Maiya answered.

"Yea I know but at least it's with you and no one else." Loki said smiling.

Maiya grinned and held onto Loki while he squeezed her.

"Aww that's so cute." Aine said smiling at Maiya causing her to blush.

"Stop picking on me Ai-chan you're so mean." Maiya said hiding her face in Loki's chest.

"It's only a tease Mai-chan!" Aine said smiling at Maiya who was still hidden in Loki's chest.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you had ever seen in you life." Dante said.

"Hey I thought I was the cutest thing." Aine whined.

"You are baby." Dante said nuzzling Aine's neck kissing it every now and then.

" you!" Aine said smiling at Dante who pulled her closer.

"Anything for you baby." Dante said.

"Alright let's get outta here." Loki said leading Maiya out of the theater; Dante and Aine close behind him. Once stepping outside Aine sheilded her eyes to block the sun light which shown brightly in front of them. It was a beautiful sunset.

"It's so pretty." Aine said stepping away from Dante to get a better look at the setting sun.

"Yeah it is." Dante said from behind Aine wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her so her back pressed against his chest.

"I think we need to get back to the school they'll be closing the front gate soon." Loki said pulling Maiya with him. Walking back to the school the group talked much about the movie and Loki's and Maiya's new found relationship. Upon reaching the school Aine and Maiya walked ahead talking quietly about the two behind them.

"I thought you said they where bad Mai-chan." Aine said

"No that's Kik-chan said" Maiya said smiling at Aine glancing back at Loki.

"Well I guess so I guess we'll have to tell them they're not as bad as she thinks maybe even she'll get with one of the guys." Aine said.

"You think so?" Maiya asked.

"Sure anything's possible I mean maybe she'll be happy as we are." Aine said smiling.

"Why not." Maiya said.

"Anything can happen." Aine said smiling.

"I hope you're right." Maiya said pausing a minute to let the boys catch up with her and Aine.

"Did you two have a nice conversation?" Dante asked pulling Aine to him making her look up in his eyes.

"I guess." Aine said looking away from Dante as he moved her neck to one side allowing himself access to it. Gasping Aine bit her lip as Dante sucked and licked her neck. Nibbling on it he bit her neck.

"Okay that's about too much for me to handle." Loki said pushing Dante causing him to crash to the floor losing his hold on Aine.

Giggling Aine and Maiya let out a uncontrollable laughter which filled the hallway they were in. "Well it is a beautiful sight seeing my students out after curfew." the headmaster sad turning the corner.

"Oh good god Headmaster Jin!" Aine said as she and Maiya bowed at their waist.

"Well my two newest addidtion to this fine school of my." Jin said coming from out of the shadows. He was a young headmaster with long flowing navy blue hair and dark blue eyes his right eye hidden underneath his massive amount of hair.

"Hey there old man." Dante greeted leaning heavily against Loki.

"Well if it isn't the hard knock of my fine school." Jin said smiling brightly.

"If it isn't the headmaster of this bullshit school." Dante said rolling his eyes at Jin.

"Dante please we don't wanna get kicked outta school cause you're back talking." Loki said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Damn it to hell and back." Dante said crossing his armes over his chest.

"Well you all get to your dorms now before someone spots you." Jin said pressing a finger to his lips for them to be quiet as he skipped down the hall.

"I swear sometimes I think that guy is off his rocker." Dante said staring after the headmaster.

"He is quite strange no?" Loki asked as confused as Dante.

"You guys look like you never seen this before." Aine said giggling at Dante's face.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Dante asked.

"Oh nothing." Aine said walking away from Dante who followed close behind.

"Where you running off to in such a hurry?" Dante asked wrapping his arm around Aine's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm listening to what Headmaster Jin said and going to my dorm I really don't wanna get detention." Aine answered squirming against Dante trying to pull away.

"Where you going little mama?" Dante asked nuzzling Aine's neck smiling as she stopped squirming completely.

"Ok fine you got me I'll stay right now let go!" Aine commanded squirming even harder to get out of Dante's grasp.

"Alright Dante that's enough let go of her we gotta get going right about now." Loki said coming up behind Dante smiling in a smug way.

"Yeah yeah I hear you let's go." Dante said letting go of Aine took Aine's hand in his and started to lead the way back to the girls' dorm.

"Mama I'm gonna miss you are you gonna miss me?" Dante asked when they finally reached the girls' room.

"I shall enjoy the silence." Aine said smiling up at Dante wrapping her armes around his neck and holding him tightly to her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class?" Dante asked.

"And I'll have the project with me." Aine said.

"Good okay give me a kiss and I'll see you tomorrow." Dante said lowering his head down to Aine and placed a warm kiss on her soft lips.

Kissing Dante back Aine pressed up against him tightly and kissed him with much joy and love finally pulling away Aine grinned turned from Dante as she and Maiya stepped into the room and closed the door. Leaning against the door Aine placed a hand over her chest trying the stop the pounding that her heart was making.

"You okay?" Maiya asked concerned for her friend.

"Can this be love?" Aine answered with a question of her own.

"I don't know but it sure does feel good." Maiya said and led Aine into their room as they changed and got into bed.

End Chapter  
RNR

Srry it took me so long to post there's no computer around here tell me whatcha think anyway


End file.
